Trick Or Treat My Love
by BoredTeenagersWorld
Summary: This is a Dramione Fanfiction. AU OneShot. Hermione Granger is in her fifth year and she is secretly dating Draco Malfoy. Hermione goes to the Halloween party with Harry and Ron but they start arguing so Hermione leaves them. She spends an enchanting night with Draco Malfoy.


**A/N: This is an AU. Hermione Granger is secretly dating Draco Malfoy. After she has an argument with Harry and Ron and storms out of the Halloween party, Draco is there to comfort her. She has a wonderful evening with him and it is the best Halloween ever. Any hate in the comments will be blocked. Thank you. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own any of the characters or anything that comes from the story.**

 **This is a Dramione Fanfiction.**

 **This story is rated, T.**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **ONESHOT. TRICK OR TREAT MY LOVE**

Hermione Granger woke up on Halloween day and rolled over. Her dormitory was empty. She could smell the pumpkins from the great hall. She smiled to herself and got up. She quickly got dressed in her robes and went down for breakfast.

"Morning 'Mione" mumbled Ron. He looked half asleep.

"Morning Ron" she replied beaming. "Why do you look so tired?" Hermione asked sitting down next to him.

"Fred and George" muttered Ron. Hermione shook her head. It was Halloween so naturally, the twins had decided to play tricks on pretty much everyone.

"BOO!" yelled Fred from behind Hermione. She jumped and turned around crossly.

"Fred! Why would you do that, you scared me" she cried.

"Oh come on Hermione it's just a joke" teased Fred.

"It's Halloween, you're going to get a little scared" mocked George. Just then Ginny Weasley walked into the great hall. "Ah, talking about getting scared, our next victim has just walked into the room" sniggered George. Fred quickly hid under the table and George went to join Ginny. "Ah, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, have I ever told you how much I love having you like a sister" started George "let's sit with Ron and Hermione and have a good breakfast." Ginny looked confused but sat down. She was pouring herself a glass of milk when Fred jumped up yelling and held a knife to her throat. Ginny yelled and threw her glass of milk in the air. Fred and George laughed.

"Relax Gin, it's just a fake knife," Fred told her laughing.

"Oh you two are the worst!" replied Ginny crossly. Fred and George laughed and walked off.

"Well at least we have a couple of minutes of peace" muttered Hermione. She took an untouched bowl of porridge and put a spoon in it. There was a loud BANG and the porridge exploded into Hermione, Ron, and Ginny's faces. Fred and George popped their heads around the great hall door and fell about laughing. A confused looking Harry walked past the twins towards Hermione, Ron, and Ginny who were wiping their faces.

"What happened to you?" asked Harry looking at them.

"Fred and George" muttered Ron, Hermione, and Ginny glaring over at them. Fred and George walked over to them and Ginny cowered away.

"Don't worry Gin, we're laying off the pranks for now, at least for you three" reassured George.

"Yeah, we have an amazing prank in store for ferret boy" sniggered Fred. Harry and Ron grinned. Ginny looked at Hermione who looked disapproving.

"Draco is a Prefect you know" muttered Hermione. Fred sat down next to Hermione.

"We know" replied Fred and George in unison.

"The git won't stop bragging about it" muttered Fred. A sly smile crept across his face.

"Which is why we played a little prank on him" added George sharing a smile with Fred. Draco stormed into the great hall.

"Where is my Prefect badge!" demanded Draco in an angry tone. "Crabbe, Goyle where did you put i-" Before Draco could finish his sentence he was covered in black ink. Everyone looked up to see that a bucket had been tied to the ceiling and had tipped on Draco. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George fell about laughing. Ginny couldn't stop herself from smiling and Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Finite Incantatem" she muttered and the ink disappeared. Hermione got up.

"Where you going 'Mione?" asked Ron wiping his eyes.

"Library" answered Hermione.

"Oh, don't take the big staircase, it's full of traps" called George. Hermione rolled her eyes. She met Draco's eyes and shared a soft look with him before leaving the great hall. She took George's advice and turned right and up a small flight of stairs.

About an hour later, Hermione shut her book and put it back on the shelf. She said goodbye to Madam Pince and left. She headed back to the great hall. In front of her was Colin Creevy. He ran down the stairs and slipped.

"Woahhh!" Colin yelled as he bounced down a couple of stairs and then his foot got caught in a rope that heaved him up to the ceiling. Hermione stared in shock. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Pansy, Parvati, Lavender, and Neville all rushed out of the great hall to see what had happened. Colin was dangling by his foot from the ceiling.

"Colin!" cried out Lavender.

"Wicked" sniggered Fred and George.

"Bloody brilliant" added Ron laughing. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were all sniggering. Neville looked worried. Hermione was still standing at the top of the stairs, eyes fixed on Colin, and unable to move.

"Poor Colin" mumbled Ginny.

"Someone has to help him" muttered Nevile and he ran up the stairs.

"Neville no!" yelled Hermione and Ginny but it was too late. Neville stepped into a rope and he too was pulled up to the ceiling. Everyone erupted into laughter except for Parvati who let out a small cry and Ginny and Hermione who starred helplessly at Neville who was dangling from the ceiling. Professor Flitwick came around the corner.

"Hello Miss Granger," he said cheerfully. Hermione just stared at Neville. "Oh, my good lord what are Longbottom and Creevy doing up there?" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Liberare" he cried waving his wand. The ropes began to untie themselves. Hermione realized Nevile and Colin were about to fall.

"Arresto Momentum" she cried just in time. The two boys slowly floated to the ground. Flitwick cleared the staircase of all its traps and Hermione went down the stairs to join the others.

"We're going to play a little game of Quidditch, wanna join?" asked Harry. Hermione shook her head.

"Quidditch isn't really my thing" she answered. Ginny looked uncertain for a moment. "You can go Gin, I'll see you all at lunch" Hermione added with a smile.

"I'll just play one game then I'll join you," Ginny said smiling.

"Meet you in the common room then" called Hermione after Ginny. She looked around and realized she was alone. She sighed and walked off towards Gryffindor's common room. Hermione felt a hand on her waist and smiled. Draco turned her around and pressed her against the wall.

"Hello, gorgeous" mumbled Draco kissing her neck. Hermione sighed.

"It's so hard to pretend to hate you" Hermione mumbled. Draco chuckled and cupped her face in his hands.

"I know love, but you are brilliant at it." he smiled at her. "You even fooled me" he smirked. He tilted her head upwards and kissed her gently. "Gosh I missed this" he mumbled. Hermione smiled at him.

"I missed it more" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and lifted her up. They kissed for a while and then Hermione pulled away. "Draco, I should go back to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny will be there soon" she mumbled while Draco kissed her neck.

"Don't leave me so soon" He begged between kisses. Hermione smiled and unhooked her legs from his hips. She kissed him gently.

"I have to" she mumbled. They had one last kiss and Hermione stepped away. Draco held her hand and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you" Draco mumbled squeezing her hand.

"I love you too" Hermione replied squeezing back. They let go, looked at each other one last time, and walked away in separate directions. Hermione ran up to Gryffindor tower and quickly entered the common room. She sat down in an armchair just as Ginny walked in.

"Hiya!" called Ginny beaming.

"Hey" Hermione answered breathlessly. Ginny frowned.

"Have you been running?" she asked suspiciously. Hermione blushed and Ginny grinned. "Oooohhh, did you run into a certain Slytherin by any chance?" she asked mischievously.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed looking around the common room. Thankfully no one was there.

"So that's a yes" replied Ginny grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes. She had told Ginny that she was secretly dating Draco a couple of days ago. "He doesn't deserve you" Ginny added shrugging.

"Don't say that he's really sweet when it's just him and I" mumbled Hermione. Ginny grinned.

"Come on, let's go down to lunch, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George should be down there soon," said Ginny bouncing up. "And you can see sweet ferret boy" Ginny added winking at Hermione. They both laughed.

"Gin, 'Mione over here" called Ron as the two girls entered the great hall. Hermione glanced over at Slytherin table. She saw Draco who was looking at her from the corner of his eye. Hermione smiled and sat down next to George.

"How was the game?" asked Hermione.

"Wicked" replied Fred and Harry.

"Especially when Ron nearly fell off his broom" added George smirking. Hermione laughed.

"Oh, Ron!" cried Ginny "Why couldn't you have fallen off your broom when I was there" she whined. Everyone laughed.

"Hi, guys," said Neville sitting next to Harry. "Are you guys going to the Halloween party tonight?" asked Neville.

"Sure Nevile, we're not going to miss that" replied Fred.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later then," said Nevile and he walked off. Hermione turned to George.

"Are you planning on scaring someone?" asked Hermione.

"You bet" Fred and George replied in unison.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ron eagerly. Fred shook his head.

"I can't say," said George simply. Harry sighed.

"C'mon I'm your brother" added Ron hopefully.

"It's a surprise, Ron," said Fred.

"But-" started Ron.

"If you don't stop bothering us it will land on you," said George. Ron fell silent.

The afternoon went by fast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to visit Hagrid then they went to join Fred, George, and Ginny and they all played Quidditch except Hermione who read her book. Hermione and Ginny helped Professor Flitwick carve pumpkins and George bewitched a pumpkin to float up behind Goyle and fall on him, which made everyone laugh. Everyone ate dinner and went up to the common room.

"What are you going to wear for the party?" asked Ginny as she and Hermione walked up the stairs to the dormitories.

"Why don't you come and help me choose?" Hermione asked Ginny smiling.

"Ooo I would love to!" cried Ginny excitedly. "I'm going to get my dress and I'll join you in your dormitory," she said and ran down the stairs. Hermione entered the dormitory. It was empty surprisingly. She opened her wardrobe and took out the two dresses her parents had sent her for her birthday. She lay them down on her bed. Ginny walked in with a light pink, v neck dress with spaghetti straps and silver stilettos.

"Wow, that dress and those shoes are stunning," said Hermione in awe. Ginny grinned.

"Thanks," she said. "I bought them this summer with my mum" Ginny added. She turned to look at the two dresses. "Oh my God! Those dresses are beautiful!" gushed Ginny. "Come on, try them both on quickly I can't wait to see you in them" she grinned at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine" Hermione replied grabbing the black dress and going in the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom Parvati was there too.

"Wow Hermione you look beautiful!" gushed Parvati.

"I know! She's stunning" replied Ginny. beaming at Hermione. "So, black, thigh-length dress with tank straps. Ok great, now show me the other one," she said.

"Yes yes yes!" cried Parvati jumping up and down. Hermione grinned and grabbed the dark green dress and went into the bathroom. She quickly changed into the dress and came back into the room.

"You're beautiful!" said Ginny grinning.

"Wow, Hermione!" gushed Parvati sitting down on her bed. "I love it!"

"So we have the first dress which is black, thigh length and has tank length sleeves," said Ginny. Parvati and Hermione nodded. "And the second dress is green, also thigh but is a v neck and has middle length sleeves," added Ginny. She looked at Parvati. "Which one do you rather?"

"The green one" replied Parvati after a pause.

"Same" added Ginny. She turned to Hermione. "I have come to the conclusion that Hermione Granger is going to the Halloween party in the green dress" she smiled at Hermione, turned, opened Hermione's wardrobe, and took out a pair of black stilettos. "and these black heels" she concluded with a bright smile.

"Thank you so much Gin" replied Hermione with a smile. She hugged Ginny tightly. "Now go get dressed" Hermione beamed. Ginny smiled. She and Parvati went to get changed. Hermione brushed her hair.

"Hi, Hermione!" said Lavender. Hermione turned around and smiled.

"Hey" she replied.

"Wow Hermione that's a gorgeous dress!" gushed Lavender "Let me show you mine!" She rushed to her wardrobe opened it and pulled out a light blue sleeveless dress.

"That's beautiful," gushed Hermione. Parvati walked in.

"Lavender!" cried Parvati.

"Parvati!" cried Lavender hugging her. "Your dress!" she gushed. "Hermione, look at Parvati's dress it's beautiful"

"It really is," said Hermione smiling.

"Orange, plain cut, thigh length, and tank sleeves, the perfect dress for you Parvati," said Ginny walking in. Everyone laughed.

"Well done detective Weasley" giggled Parvati. "You're beautiful and that shade of pink really suits you" they smiled at each other.

"Hermione your hair is beautiful," said Ginny "Can you do mine?" she asked sitting next to Hermione.

"Of course" Hermione replied smiling. "Bun?" she asked.

"Yes please" grinned Ginny. In the next half hour, Lavender got changed into her light blue, strapless dress, Hermione tied Ginny's hair in an elegant bun, Fay and Lucie came in and got changed into similar black dresses. Lavender braided Lucie's hair and Fay brushed Parvati's hair. The six girls went down together to the common room. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Neville were all waiting.

"Ready to go?" asked Fred.

"We think that if we all enter together we will make a dashing entry" smirked George.

"Sounds like a great idea" giggled Fay.

"Let's go," said Ginny taking Fred's arm. They all made their way to the great hall. George opened the great hall. There was music, and people were dancing. Hermione smiled to herself. She saw Draco Malfoy. He looked at her, nodded, and disappeared behind a curtain.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get a drink," said Hermione before walking away quickly. She ducked behind the curtain. Draco grabbed her waist and kissed her.

"God you look gorgeous love" mumbled Draco kissing her neck and cheeks. "Slytherin colors suit you" he smirked.

"Oh shut up, I'm a true Gryffindor" she mumbled kissing him back.

"I know you are and that's why I love you" mumbled Draco between kisses. "You are feisty and confident" he smirked.

"And you are sly and cunning" she mumbled back.

"You forgot the irresistible part" he sniggered. She rolled her eyes and he kissed her.

"I really should go back, I said I was getting drinks" Hermione mumbled. "Meet you back here in fifteen minutes," she said giving him a quick kiss and leaving fast. She grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and quickly went back to join Ginny. "Sorry, I couldn't find you" she muttered giving her a quick hug.

"Harry and Ron were looking for you," said Ginny "they went that way" she pointed left.

"Thanks," Hermione said and walked off in that direction. She spotted Harry and Ron and smiled but her heart sank when she saw him with Draco. 'This can't be good' she thought to herself as she hurried over to them.

"Hey," Hermione said stopping next to Harry "what's going on?" she asked.

"Malfoy was being a git," said Harry simply. Hermione frowned.

"Can't we just forget about it and have fun" begged Hermione.

"No." Replied Ron. Hermione turned to him.

"And why not?" she asked irritated.

"Hermione, don't" warned Harry.

"Don't what?" Hermione asked getting angry.

"Look, Hermione, we were fine before you showed up. This is guys business" muttered Ron.

"Guys business?!" Hissed Hermione. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"Hermione-" Harry started.

"Don't 'Hermione' me!" She cried.

"If you want to throw a punch at ferret boy again, you're more than welcome" muttered Ron.

"Watch it or I'll throw a punch at you" she hissed. "Why do you do this Ron?" she asked.

"Her-" Harry tried again.

"Don't Harry!" she interrupted. "Ron you ruin everything! Why can't we just have one party where you don't mess things up and we actually have a good time?" she asked tears stinging her eyes.

"Ron we should leave," said Harry. He grabbed Ron's arm and they left. Hermione watched them go.

"Her-" started Draco.

"Bathroom, Moaning Myrtle" Hermione gasped and walked out. She ran up the stairs and ran all the way to the closed girls' bathroom. She pushed the door open and fell to the ground crying. She heard the bathroom door open and shut. She felt Draco's hands run across her back. He turned her around and cupped her face in his hands.

"Babe, I'm so sorry" Draco mumbled and kissed her cheek.

"It's not you. It was him" she muttered. He kissed her neck.

"I want to see you smile again" He muttered into her neck. He turned to look at her and she gave him a weak smile. "No, not like that. A real one. I want you to laugh." He kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry, it's just... he gets to me sometimes" she mumbled.

"I know, trust me, I know" he smirked. "I loved your threat" he added smiling.

"Oh shut up" Hermione replied chuckling.

"Ah, there we go. My girl is coming back," he smirked kissing her cheek. Hermione smiled at him.

"Happy Halloween Draco" she smiled kissing him. Draco pulled out a box and gave it to Hermione.

"What is it?" she asked smiling.

"Open in baby" he mumbled. Hermione opened the box. Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet. There was a heart, a flower, a butterfly, a star, the letter H and the letter M.

"Wow" Hermione breathed.

"H for Hermione and M for Malfoy" mumbled Draco kissing her cheek "Trick or treat my love" he smirked kissing her cheek. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. Things were going to be alright after all.


End file.
